harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide Mendler
Adelaide Mendler is the younger sister to Ashley Mendler. She is the younger daughter to Daniel and Capri Mendler. Her first year at Hogwarts she was sorted into Hufflepuff house. Biography Early Life Addie had a very priviledged childhood. Since her dad was a very successful stock broker, she lived in a mansion and received everything she asked for. Her dad had a luxury apartment in the city near his work, so he was hardly ever home. He was a known alcoholic, and excessive partier. To make up for his absence he gave his daughters a large allowance every month, and even more when they asked. Addie used to always wonder if her dad was having an affair, but her sister Ashley told her that it didn't matter if he was; he was hardly a part of their lives and the money kept flowing so they had nothing to wory about. Addie was very shy in her earlier years. She was glued to Ashley's side, seeking confidence from her sister. As she watched the way Ashley got whatever she wanted by demanding it, Addie quickly learned that she wanted to be just like that. Hogwarts Years During her first year at Hogwarts Adelaide was sorted into Hufflepuff house. At school Adelaide was very popular in her year, being the younger sister to Ashley Mendler. Girls that looked up to her sister wanted to be friends. Boys asked her on dates nearly every Hogsmeade trip. During her sixth year, her beloved sister is murdered by Death Eaters. Addie takes the death very hard, and ends up dropping out of school halfway into the year. After Hogwarts Not much is known about her life after Hogwarts. Physical Appearance Adelaide has natural yellow blonde hair that she gets even lighter highlights in for depth. She has round blue eyes, a button nose, and small mouth. She is a petite girl. Personality and Traits She is small but is a total diva. Being the younger sister to Ashley, gives her a sense of entitlement. She feels like her sister runs the school and its her job to take the reign when Ashley leaves. Addie has a knack for fashion. Having the ability to turn the most unusual clothes into style icons. She is sweet to people depending on their social status and how attractive they are. She acts tough, but really runs to Ashley anytime something doesn't go her way. She is a go-getter for things she really wants, especially boys. Addie is known to play dumb, thinking that boys find it cute, and that other girls will think she's harmless. Relationships Family Capri Mendler is the mother to Ashley and Addie. Capri tries to be a "hip" mom, having a more friend-like relationship with her daughters than authoritative. Due to this, the girls don't always respect their mother, talking back to her like they were arguing with a friend at school. Capri spends a good amount of time with her girls; going on shopping sprees, getting mani-pedis, trips to the hair salon, or even spa days. Ashley and Addie make their own rules: inviting people over whenever they feel like, making their own curfew, deciding to throw a party etc. Capri is always happy to go along with whatever they want. She buys all the supplies for their parties and get togethers, even making alcoholic drinks for their underaged friends. Capri is a bit ditzy at times, and her girls often tease her about that trait. Though Ashley and Addie often tell their mom that she is embarressing them, they still think she is the best mom in the whole Wizarding World. Ashley Mendler is the older sister to Addie, and her forever idol. Addie has looked up to Ashley ever since they were in diapers. She follows after Ashley's every move, never questioning her sister's decisions. The pair is extremely close, even seeming to have one mind at times. The girls spend a lot of time together, hanging out in each other's friend circles with no problem in spite of their age difference. They are both proud of the other's achievements. They are very protective of each other, and made a pact to always have each other's back. They tell each other absolutely everything, even the bad things they've done. Addie sometimes views Ashley as more of a mother-figure than Capri. Always thinking of Ashley as someone she can run to if she needs help. Magical Abilities and Skills Addie has a secret talent for Charms, but she doesn't boast about it, having the mindset that boys like girls who play dumb. Meadowes Meadowes Category:Half-Blood Adelaide